Charles Thomas Hulu
Overview Shadow Name: '''Charles Thomas Hulu '''Known Aliases: '''n/a (he is famous enough in mortal society that false names would be pointless) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''46 '''Path: '''Mastigos '''Order: '''Free Council '''Legacy: '''The Uncrowned Kings '''Physical Description: '''A solid framed man in his middle years, Hulu is a man of straightforward presence and direct interaction. While visually plain looking, he is often dressed in outfits that speak of wealth. With brown hair and grey at the temples, he may appear taller than the 5'10" he naturally stands at. '''Applicable Merits: '''Fame x3 Known History '''Background: '''The most readily apparent information to be had about him is his business career and the massive wealth he has accumulated from it. Hulu has been involved in, taken over, or pioneered many different businesses over the last two decades. Digging into his earliest exploits, he made his first millions from mining industry, mineral refinement, and the energy industry. Since then he has developed a persona as a modern renaissance man, not only providing business acumen but also personal expertise in a wide range of businesses and studies. Hulu is known to have Masters degrees in Engineering and Cybernetics from MIT, in International Law from Oxford, and lesser degrees in the studies of Physics, Robotics, and Music Theory. His exploits expanded to match what people learned about his studies, as he steadily expanded his personal influence into realms of technology research, development, and production. '''Current Activities: '''Over the last 20 years, his business holdings have expanded into all manner of field, from nuclear power to aeronautics, from agriculture to arms technology, from telecommunications to robotics. In the last years, Hulu has become a household name due to his earliest project in media and entertainment. When he built the Hulu Entertainment company, it was as a sort of practice run for a new model of mass-media business that he believed would revolutionize modern entertainment. Within a year, he sold his share-hold of the company to his partners, Comcast and Disney, freeing his interests from what he referred to as a 'restrictive partnership'. 'Since that time, the area of media and music have been the newest playgrounds of the billionaire industrialist. Though this is by no means an extensive list, many national and international firms have Charles Thomas Hulu serving in a leadership role, if not as a primary owner; -The Etrius Law Group -Asteria Aerospace -Olympian Minerals Mining Company -The Snowman Corporation -Tsunami Telecom -Prometheus Agro -Black Dime Dynamics Soundtrack No music per se, but for a very good feeling of what this character is like when he is in 'businessman mode, watch this Ted Talk of someone remarkably close in personality and vision. A talk about the Future Quotes "Friend... when this is all over... I'm buying.... you an Island or something." Rumors ooc: the following are companies that it would take significant digging and research to connect Hulu to. ''White Penny Development Group Soft-Touch Robotics Ad Hoc Engineering Leviathan Freight and Shipping Vedmak Nuklearna Arete Advanced Arms OOC Information '''Player Name: '''Klutz '''Email Address: '''Caffeinemarine@gmail.com